


Fairest of All

by OpalSpirit



Series: Folktales AU [5]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Ancient magic, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Badass Reader, Based off and inspired by Snow White, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Poison Apples, Poisoning, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Burn, This be a dark story folks so heads up, Vanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalSpirit/pseuds/OpalSpirit
Summary: "By the time help arrives, it'll be much too late for you," she cooed, watching as he struggled for breath. A smile curved her lips and a satisfied sigh accompanied it.By now, he had fallen to his knees, one hand clawing at his throat as though to extract the thrice damned piece of poisoned fruit. Hacking coughs and wheezing breaths were the only sounds he made."A very special poison," she continued, crouching down before him. "One that even your precious huntress won't be able to save you from."Her words largely went unheard by him. Breathing was becoming difficult and the world was closing in around him until it blackened completely.Standing, she idly toed his limp form, her smile having grown. "Good luck surviving this one, brother." With that, she turned and left the room, leaving him there, lifeless eyes open and looking to the open door.The apple had long since rolled from his grasp and lay not far from him with only one bite taken.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Series: Folktales AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799605
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Mirror, mirror

It was everywhere. Where hers had once been, his had now supplanted it. Grinding her teeth, she turned away.

If only that had helped. It was becoming rather bothersome and was more than unwarranted. Ever since he had come of age, the cameras and the world had fallen in love with him. They had all but turned their backs on her and this left her furious. 

One might even dare to go as far as to say that she was jealous. A stunningly beautiful woman she was; sharp blue eyes, gleaming raven hair and fine porcelain skin. For so long, she had been the one to set the standards for beauty, for youthfulness and elegance. The world had admired and worshiped her and in this spotlight, she blossomed. It had given her the confidence she needed in the cutthroat world that was the beauty industry.

Her subordinates knew better than to say anything to her. While other magazines were filled with photographs of him, they did their damnest to keep her from laying eyes on any published issue.

The building buzzed as she entered and made a beeline for her desk. Her windowed wall had the blinds drawn even though it was winter. No one dared to question it, for each knew exactly the reason why.

She had barely sat down when the elevator doors let off a soft chime. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and sat down. What she did notice however, was the hush that had fallen over the office.

The reason for that silence now stood at the threshold of her office and smiled down at her. "Good morning, sister."

Forcing a smile onto her face, she stood. "Hello, Loki."

It was as though the office had been listening, for once the exchange had occurred, the soft chatter resumed and everyone seemed to come back to life. The man chuckled softly and stepped further in, closing the door behind him.

Unlike his sister, he was not involved or even the slightest bit attached to world of beauty and fashion. No, he owned a small, niche bookshop that was tucked between a florist and a cafe.

"What can I do for you?" She asked, sitting back down and folding her hands atop the desk.

"Would you believe me if I were to tell you that I came for a simple visit?" He replied, his smile warming. "We see so little of you these days."

"Work, dear brother. Besides, I am sure father understands."

Loki hummed and moved to stand by the only window that remained unshuttered. "Father may understand," he said, "even mother. But that does not mean they do not wish for your presence at the house. Even Thor has expressed that it has been some time since you joined us for something as simple as dinner."

She said nothing. He was right and he knew it. Her silence confirmed that she knew it too.

"Mother wants you there tonight."

"I'm afraid I can't-"

"Hela, please," Loki cut in, turning from the window to face her. The morning sun backlit him and she hated it. "I am sure one night with your family won't cause the magazine to fail?"

After a moment, she nodded. "Fine," she relented and narrowed her eyes as he smiled.

"Excellent," he said, "the usual time."

Hela furrowed her brow in confusion. "The usual time?" She echoed, clearly confused.

"Oh, sister," he murmured, shaking his head. "Seven," he explained, long fingers curled around the door handle. With a look of soft disappointment, he pulled the door open and stepped out.

Silently, she watched him. From her desk she watched as he interacted with her staff. All knew him and were more than eager to engage in conversation with him. Rising from her seat, she made to close the door when she heard his laughter. Full bodied and warm, like his smiles and the sunlight that had surrounded him just a few moments ago. Fighting a hiss, she closed the door.

Her hand remained curled around the brass door handle long after he had departed the building. When was the last time any of her staff had smiled her way or laughed with her? Would they turn on her the way the world had? Shaking her head, she marched over to her desk and snatched up her phone.

Sending her mother a message that confirmed her attendance at the evening meal, she took a breath before dialing the number of an organisation she had never thought to call.

The expected voicemail answered her.

"The Odinson estate," she said into the receiver, "at eight sharp. I require the best you have." Ending the call, she placed her phone on her desk and made her way to the office's opposing wall where a rather ornate full length mirror dominated the wall.

Canting her head to the side, Hela examined herself. Attired in a suit of a classic black pencil shirt with a crisp white shirt to match, she appeared as any business woman might. Her long midnight hair had been styled into a high bun and sat neatly atop her head with not a strand out of place. Shapely eyebrows heralded piercing blue eyes framed by long sweeping lashes.

"Beautiful," she murmured, running her hands along her sides. Her lips, thin and a natural pink, curved in a satisfied smile. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall," she whispered, ceasing in her examination. "Tell me, who is the fairest of them all?"

A beat passed before the mirror came to life. Changing its reflective surface, it became a screen. Her smile became positively gleeful as the images displayed all depicted her. "I knew it," she muttered and reached out to gently touch the glass surface. Though, no sooner had her fingertips brushed against it, then the images began to change. Alarmed, she took a step back.

The new ones no longer were of her. But of him. More than she could count and each more beautiful than the last.

"What is this?" She hissed. "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Tell me, who is the fairest of them all?"

The new images did not waver. They did not fade or change. They remained unwaveringly the same.

Snarling, she stepped forward, eyes narrowed and lips curled. "Mirror. Mirror. On. The. Wall," she forced the words out from behind clenched teeth. "Tell. Me. Who. Is. The. Fairest. Of. Them. All?"

No change occurred.

Clenching her fists, she raised one to strike the mirror but soon thought better of it. Growling low in her throat, she spun away from the mirror, the surface reverting back. Oh yes, she would attend dinner that night and take care of an aspect of business that had already waited too long.

~ ~ ~

The family manor and the surrounding estate was truly a thing of beauty and a sight to behold. Frigga had been delighted upon hearing that her daughter would be making an appearance. First from Loki and then from Hela herself.

The younger woman looked to have exerted a small amount of effort in her appearance when she at long last made her arrival. Adorned in a dark blue that matched her eyes, she had allowed her hair to flow free, pinned lightly back with but two hairpins topped with sapphires.

Odin was pleased at the presence of his eldest and immediately sought to make conversation with her. "I hear that the magazine is a right success," he praised and Hela smiled, nodding.

"You could say that, father. Yes," she replied. "We are now amongst the top tier."

"That is truly excellent to hear," Odin remarked and raised a glass to her. "I hope you know how proud I am of you?"

Hela nodded and clinked her glass softly with his before taking a sip. "I do, father. Really." Out of corner of her eye, she saw the time. "Will you excuse me for a moment, father?"

Nodding, he let her go and watched with a fond smile as she left the dining room and only shrugged when Frigga inquired as to the reason behind Hela's actions.

Upon leaving the room, Hela made straight for the manor's main entrance and slipped outside. The air was chilly and she regretted not bringing her coat with her. Rubbing her arms to gain some modicum of warmth, she looked around. What sign would there be? She had never done anything like this before. 

"Are you the one who called?"

The strange and sudden voice had Hela gasp sharply and spin around, only to come face to face with a young woman. Her features were largely hidden by a mask that allowed only her eyes to be visible. Dressed in black, she blended in seamlessly with the night around her.

Regaining her composure, Hela nodded. "Indeed I am."

"My target. Who are they?"

Hela raised an eyebrow. Straight to business then it seemed. "A young man," she replied. "With skin as white as snow, hair as black as ebony, eyes as green as emeralds and lips as red as blood."

The young woman narrowed her eyes. "Might I have a name?"

"Naturally. My brother. Loki Odinson."

"I see," the young woman murmured and nodded. "Very well. Where is he now?"

"Just inside, dining with my other brother and our parents."

"Do you wish for me to wait until he is alone or do you wish for a spectacle?"

Hela paused for a moment before speaking again. "When he is alone," she replied. "I need this to go as quietly and as quickly as possible, understood?"

The young woman nodded. 

"One more thing," Hela said, "I shall need proof of the deed."

"Oh? In what manner?"

"His heart," Hela replied, a touch too quickly. "And his eyes."

"His eyes?" Her companion repeated, eyes widening slightly.

"Indeed. They are a most particular shade of green. I would know them anywhere."

"A rather unusual request," the young woman muttered. "But it can be done."

"Excellent," Hela said, smiling. "When you have delivered those to me, then you shall receive your payment."

"Very well," the younger woman replied before disappearing back into the night.

Smiling into the night, Hela spun on her heels and swept back indoors. Greeting her family with a warm smile, she rejoined them.

"Everything alright?" Thor asked from across the table. "You left rather quickly."

Hela nodded and glanced across at Loki, "everything is just fine."

The remainder of the night went smoothly and the family enjoyed a few hours before a crackling fire and exchanging small talk until the clock struck midnight. Hela watched from her seat as Loki announced softly that he would be retiring for the evening.

"Good night, darling," Frigga replied and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. "Until the morning."

"Indeed, mother," he said and gave a small wave to his father and siblings.

Looking back to the fire, Hela sighed. Come morning, her problems would be no more and everything would be as it ought.

~ ~ ~

In the darkness she crouched, having picked the lock to the window. The room, from what she could make out, was quite large.

It was movement from the door that snapped her attention there. Golden light spilled into the room from the corridor as the room's occupant stepped in. It wasn't long before light illuminated the entire room, including the one who's chambers they were.

The description she had been given had not done him justice. From what shadows remained, she watched him and little by little, she felt her hand inch toward her belt where her most discreet weapon lay.

It was when he made to change from his dinner attire that she saw her chance. Lifting the tube to her mouth, she aimed and blew, aiming the dart for his neck.

The dart never hit its mark. For it was caught midair and held aloft for but a few moments before he turned and found where she stood.

Silently cursing under her breath, she held still and prayed for his attention to waver. But no such luck came. 

"I suggest you show yourself," her target said. "I believe I have something that belongs to you."

Not saying a word, she drew a blade that lay concealed at her back and threw, aiming right for his heart. That too, never hit its mark.

"Persistent, aren't we?"

Still, not a word from her. Moving as subtly as possible, she drew a gun from her thigh, a silencer attached securely. Raising this, she aimed and narrowed her eyes. Her fingers made to squeeze the trigger when all of a sudden he stood right before her, green eyes boring into hers. She gasped softly when a warm hand covered her own as she held the weapon to his chest.

"There you are," he whispered.

"It would seem so," she finally said, not moving her gun.

"She speaks," he murmured, eyes twinkling and for a moment, she was reminded of stars. "Lower the weapon, won't you?" He asked, sounding much too calm for the situation he now found himself in. His voice was gentle and his touch even more so. 

She felt her resolve beginning to crumble until it fell to ashes at her feet, causing her to fall against the wall and look down at her feet. "I can't do it," she muttered, more to herself it seemed. "I thought I could, but..." she trailed off and sighed, shaking her head.

"Do what?" He asked, sounding genuinely curious. 

Taking a deep breath, she looked up and met his gaze. "Take you out," she replied.

His eyes widened at her words before he chuckled and stepped away. "I suppose that would explain these then?" He said, gesturing to the two weapons he still held.

Resigned, she nodded.

"Who asked this of you?"

The breath she released shuddered out of her before she answered. "Your sister."

"Hela?" He breathed, eyes wide as he stumbled back, barely catching himself on the edge of his bed. "Hela?"

Unable to think of the right words, she nodded.

"Hela," he whispered, shaking his head, face paler than before and hands shaking in such a manner that she longed to take them in her own to still them. The sheer amount of shock and betrayal in his eyes was enough to make tears come to her own.

Before she knew what she doing, she stepped forward and spoke. "Come with me."

"I beg your pardon?"

Swallowing hard, she took another step forward. "Get dressed and come with me. I know a safe place for you to stay. Away from her."

"How do I know I can trust you?" He asked, eyes narrowing as he watched her. "You did just make several attempts on my life."

"You can't know," she replied softly. "And I am not asking you to. I am simply asking for you to come with me, unless of course you wish to stay here? Your sister will not stop until her wish has been fulfilled." Moving to the window, she held out a hand. "It is your choice."

Looking between the door and her hand, Loki had never found himself to be so indecisive. Her eyes were earnest and pleading, yet her gloved hand was steady as she held it out. Life or death. Staying or leaving. "I am no coward," he replied. 

Sighing, she nodded and retracted her hand. "So be it."

"Where did you have in mind?"

When her eyes met his, she smiled and held out her hand once more.


	2. A dark path

If the office had been quiet when Loki had set foot in it, then it was positively ghostly now. The visitor's face was covered by a silk scarf, leaving only her eyes visible. Attired in a sleek black business suit, she strode through the office with purpose. From her left hand hung a small bag, its contents shrouded completely.

Perhaps that was for the best.

Ignoring the looks of blatant curiosity and shock that were thrown her way, the young woman made straight for Hela's office and promptly closed the door behind her. The older woman looked up in surprise as the door was closed with a sharp click.

"Can I help you?" She asked, an edge of irritation to her voice.

Without much ceremony, her visitor presented the bag she carried and placed it on her desk. Her eyes were void of any emotion as she looked back at Hela. "The required proof," she replied and nodded to the bag.

It did not take Hela long to piece the puzzle together. A look of delight entered her eyes as she reached for the bag and opened it. Two white containers were stacked neatly inside and closed securely. "May I ask how it was done?" She asked.

"The deed itself or the collection of these items?"

"The former."

"Very well," the young woman with e/c eyes answered. "Poison darts."

Hela raised an eyebrow. "Poison?"

"Indeed. The effects were almost instantaneous, a mere few seconds."

"Excellent," Hela murmured, nodded and extracting the first box and opened it. A smile appeared on her lips as she beheld what lay before her. Reaching in, she lifted it from the box. "A family dinner," she chuckled, her breath fanning over the heart in her hands. "You know how father likes his meat."

Unseen by Hela, her visitor had subtly turned away, unable to stomach the sight.

Replacing the heart, Hela opened the second box and clapped lightly. This box was smaller, so as to better accommodate its macabre contents. "Oh yes," she breathed, her eyes feasting on those that rested in the box. She would know that green anywhere.

"My payment?" The young woman spoke up, shattering Hela's moment. "I have given you what you desire."

"Yes, of course," Hela replied and bent at the waist to retrieve a small silver suitcase. "It is all in there. The promised amount."

Saying not a word more, the young woman nodded, took the suitcase and left the office.

Hela however, was delighted beyond measure. In her hands she held the proof that all her problems were now at an end. Yes, she would attend dinner that night and make a special request of the cook.

There were some ingredients he had overlooked.

Double checking that the office was entirely shuttered, she once more took the heart from its box and sauntered over to where the mirror reflected her approach. "Look what I have here," she whispered excitedly and held the heart up near her face. "Isn't it wonderful?"

The remainder of the day passed at an agonizingly slow pace. The afternoon could not come quickly enough.

Having notified her mother of her plans to join them once again, Hela tried her utmost to remain focused on the work before her. However, when the clock struck the time she had been longing for, she took off like a shot, surprising all.

Stopping briefly at her apartment for a change of clothes, she continued on her journey. Her reflection smiled at her whenever she would glance in the car mirror.

It wasn't long before the family estate came into view. With its sprawling grounds and palatial home. The sun was setting as she arrived and came to a halt by the manor's back entrance. It wouldn't do for her parents and brother to see what surprise she had in store for them.

It was safe to say that the cook and his assistants were more than a little surprised to see her there, dressed in her finery of dark purple. Smiling widely at them, she approached them while carrying a white box.

"Would you mind very much adding the contents of this box to whatever masterpieces you are concocting for tonight?" She asked, canting her head to the side.

"We would be happy to, miss," the cook replied first.

"Beautiful," she exclaimed brightly. "But be sure to keep it a secret from my family," she winked. "I would like it to be a surprise for them." Without a word more, she spun on her heels and swept back the way she had come.

Frigga was delighted to have her, as was Thor and her father. Loki, she noticed with a small smirk, was absent. When asked where her youngest was, Frigga replied with, "he has taken a little while to himself."

That was it. That was all before they sat down to dinner.

The table was set as beautifully as it always was and fresh flowers decorated its centre despite being in the middle of winter. They added colour and a soft scent to the room.

"Is it not strange," Thor was saying as the main course was being served. "That Loki would not give us more warning? I mean, to simply disappear like that, it isn't like him."

"Your brother is entitled to go where he pleases," Odin said in reply. "Though I quite agree. His lack of consideration is somewhat shocking. The only reason your mother knows is due to a note she found just this morning."

Hela found herself smiling at her father's words and thought back to the young woman whom the organisation had sent. It would seem she had gone to quite sufficient lengths in this matter.

Looking down at her plate, she inhaled deeply and began to eat. The meat was easy to make out and it delighted her beyond measure to know what it was. Slicing into it with her knife, she took a piece into her mouth and ate. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her family do the same.

"I'll say," Thor spoke up, his mouth half full. "This is the best beef I have had in quite some time."

Around the table there were murmurs of agreement.

 _'If only you knew,'_ she thought to herself and continued eating.

Choosing to retire early, she bade her family good night and made her way to her old room. The room was lavishly furnished as per her tastes and kept spotlessly clean. Lighting the few candles that were still dotted around, she spun in a slow circle, arms wrapped around herself. Head turned towards the ceiling, she laughed softly.

Stopping mid-spin, she turned to where a white sheet covered a corner of the chambers. Reaching out, she pulled and sighed. There is was. _The_ mirror. It had been a gift from her mother and one of her most treasured possessions. It was said to carry ancient magic, or so the stories said.

Not that she believed in such things. Magic was for children. Not for practical adults such as she.

Stepping up to the mirror, she could make out faint markings along the ornate frame and soon saw them to be runes. Lightly tracing her fingers over them, she sighed. Backing away, she spun once more, enjoying the view she presented. Her gown flared out as she did so, her gold accessories sparkling gently in the candle light.

Unable to hold back, she spoke out loud, the words lilting as though in a song. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Tell me who, is the fairest of them all?"

Silence was her answer and she was more than satisfied. "Oh yes," she breathed. "It is I. It is I-" her words of self praise were cut short as a soft glow caught her attention. Intrigued to see it emanating gently from the mirror, she approached it and peered closer.

"What on earth?" She muttered upon seeing that it was the runic script that was giving off a faint light. If only she knew what it said. But it was not simply that which held her attention.

Oh no.

The mirror's surface rippled like water and would have fascinated her had her reflection not disappeared and been replaced with the likeness of one whom she thought dead. Confusion filled her. How was this possible? Was she imagining things?

 _"Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Tell me who, is the fairest of them all?"_ Her own words echoed around her in an eerie whisper. They swirled about in her head as she stared at the image before her.

Then came a voice she had never heard before and one she was not likely to forget. " _He is. He is,"_ it whispered and spun in partnership with her own words.

Her mouth opened and closed but no words came out. She simply stared. There he was. Seemingly very alive.

When at last she spoke, it was in a voice filled with venom and disbelief. "You are lying," she hissed. "Whomsoever you are. He is dead. It was his heart that I ate, his parents and brother too! They ate it as I did."

But no matter how hard she tried to block out the second voice, she could still hear it. In fury, she stared at the mirror. Had she been lied to? What had that woman given her then?

It did not matter to her then, in the dark recess of her blackened heart, she knew. He was still alive and this mirror would be her key to finding him.

His days were numbered.


End file.
